Return
by CorinnetheAnime
Summary: The creator lied to us. It was only fitting, only right, that we stopped him from hurting anyone anymore. Trapped in this prison and left to rot, my desire for revenge grows stronger each day. And if he ever decides to come back to this cursed place...I will return.


**WHOO, here is my first oneshot of Bendy and the Ink Machine! I LOVE this game...it reminds me of the old Felix the Cat cartoons that I used to watch when I was young. Man...those were the good days. XD**

 **Anyway, this was a short little oneshot about my thoughts on chapter one...well, Bendy's thoughts. Took me maybe an hour, maybe less. Anyway, enjoy!**

* * *

 _"_ _How_ _could yo-...how could you do this to us? I thought..."_

 _"You thought what, demon? That I actually cared for you? Don't make a fool of yourself."_

 _"But...you used the machine..."_

 _"Merely to appease those who threatened my work and my reputation. You and that wolf were a side product of the machine's true goal, and now I'm only tying up loose ends."_

 _"Tying up loose ends?! By killing Boris? By turning me into this? I don't understand...why?"_

 _"Of course you don't. You were just a tool."_

 _"How cou-co-...cou-...? L-liar..."_

 _"Who's laughing now, Bendy?"_

* * *

We were never supposed to exist. We were never supposed to be here, to be free, to roam the halls of this studio. According to him, we were never supposed to even be alive in the first place.

And yet, we are. I'm here, stuck in this dimensional plane for who knows how long, drowning in a blackened puddle of stained darkness. Ever since that machine had been activated by the creator, we lived here in this place as newborn creatures from darkness, creations composed of that ink.

That _cursed_ ink...we were at first better off _dead_. We were never supposed to exist, and that truth took its toll on everyone who otherwise had dared to mess with the laws of nature. A cartoon wasn't supposed to be alive, to be a living being who can breathe, who can feel, who can speak and interact with his...with _its_ creator.

The creator never cared anyway. He never liked us. He never loved us. Even in this miracle of life, he never considered us as his pals or anything of that sort. No...

He _used_ us. He used me. He pretended to be all sweet and kind, but behind that little mask of angelic light laid a heart of the blackest darkness. He was nothing but rotten and insane inside...why else would he create such a horrific device that brought us nothing except endless torture and despair in the first place?!

He was completely mad. It didn't take long for anyone else to see his downward spiral towards derangement, as one by one, the workstaff all left. First went the apprentices, then the writers, and finally the animators. We tried to convince them to stay, but they all had their excuses and reasons why.

All of them involved Joey in some way. Back then, we refused to believe him to be the cause, as he had been our "loving" creator.

At least, until he then took his revenge by killing my one and only best friend. Only then did it click to my head that they were _right_.

* * *

 _"Boris...what happened to you? You're all torn up...and with no heart. No...no! Please wake up...wake up! WAKE UP! BORIS! Don't be dead! BORIS...why?"_

 _"Oh, no...Bendy, I'm sorry."_

 _"Jo-Joey? Did you do this?"_

 _"N-! No, I would never! You and Boris mean so much to me, more than anything else! You exist, thanks to the miracle that is the ink machine! I only wish that the others could see that amazing reality..."_

 _"But...my friend is dead! If you didn't kill him, then who did?"_

 _"I...I don't know, Bendy. Oh...don't be sad."_

 _"BUT BORIS IS DEAD! Who did this?! Was it Henry? Emily? Where are the other animators? WHERE ARE THEY?!"_

 _"All gone. The last one left for good almost three hours ago, complaining about nothing but some unsanitary nonsense. Now it's just me with you."_

 _"But...why? Who would do this? To Boris?! He never did anything wrong! Now, he is torn up and put up for display like some sort of freak show!"_

 _"I don't know...I really don't know, Bendy. I'm sorry..."_

 _"It hurts, Joey."_

 _"...Tell you what, I'll do everything I can to bring him back, okay? Ink can be replaced, and cartoons can be redrawn. Nothing to worry about, alright?"_

 _"..."_

 _"Bendy."_

 _"...Alright. Just promise that you bring him back."_

 _"I promise."_

* * *

Boris...he didn't have to die, even though he wasn't supposed to be alive either. But that man killed my friend in the most gruesome, inhuman way possible. And yet he dared to call us monsters, to call me a _demon_! It was only right for me to think of revenge. I had to, after all the pain he placed us through. And if not for me, at least for Boris, and for everyone else who suffered under his tyranny.

We were driven too far, as creatures unnaturally born in the wrong world, dwelling in an unknown realm, living and breathing in a place that we never belonged to...and now there was no going back. I was all alone, rotting in a pile of my own essence, of that miserable ink that had brought me to life in the first place. Death seemed like a sweet release, but...

The liar had to be permanently stopped; he had to be eliminated as a result. It was only fitting that he still had that ink machine around...it was the perfect device to induce my plan. But before I could use it...

That coward went up and ran away. Disappeared, vanished, gone, all of the above. Never had I been so enraged in all of my existence. But as if his feeble fears would ever stop me from conducting my revenge...

So for Joey Drew, if you hear my words, if you ever return to the cursed place that I roam, know this: I'm waiting for you. I will find you. And I will kill you in the same manner that you have killed my best friend. I will expose the lies that you had posed to everyone, and you...will suffer.

In the end, you will see that you should've never messed or ignored the demons that you created. I will _return_...

 ** _Bendy always returns._**

* * *

 **AND THAT IS IT! Just a short little headcanons/preview of my thoughts on chapter one of the game. I figured that Bendy might've mistaken Henry for Joey or something, but who knows? Anyway, this IS a oneshot, so don't expect me to do a second chapter.**

 **Not before the game, at least. ;) Till next time, this is CTA out! And God is good!**


End file.
